


Oklahoma

by CAClassBeatsTXTrash



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAClassBeatsTXTrash/pseuds/CAClassBeatsTXTrash
Summary: This is a little bit of a filler chapter.  Hope you enjoy.





	1. Going Home

Three Months Later

Blake stood in the living room looking at the picture of Gwen, Amara, and him from the fishing trip they took. It had been there first family photo. He cannot believe how much has changed since then. It had only been five months ago. He couldn’t believe it had been that long. He turned as he heard Gwen come into the room.  
“I think this will always be one of my favorite photos.”  
“Yes it is a good one.”  
“Are you almost ready?”  
“The luggage is by the door.”  
They were finally making the much anticipated trip to Oklahoma. They had decided to spend a few weeks there for the holidays, and to finally get married. After the last few months they needed this. Gwen’s family would be coming for Thanksgiving with them, before going back home. They would come back for the wedding and stay through Christmas.  
“Ok I’ll go load up the car.”  
When he had finished loading the car he went back inside.  
“The car is loaded who is ready to go?”  
“Me”  
Amara said jumping up and down. She was so excited to finally be going to Oklahoma. It was hard to believe looking at her now that three months ago they had almost lost her. She had amazed everyone in the hospital with her recovery. Everyone called her a miracle, and that’s what she was a miracle. One they thanked God for every day.  
“Then let’s go princess.”  
She ran out ahead of them as Gwen followed. Blake locked the door and followed his family.

They arrived in Oklahoma later that afternoon. Dot had planned a Bar B Que for them that evening knowing they would be tired from traveling. They all went to the ranch to get settled before heading to Dots house. Amara fell in love with the ranch at first sight. She was wanted to go look at all of it, but that would have to wait until tomorrow.  
Blake showed everyone where their rooms were, but saved Amara’s for last. Blake and Gwen had wanted her to have a bedroom there not just a room she would stay in. Gwen had ordered the furniture and linens online and had them delivered. They had planned to hire someone to come in and paint and assemble everything but Blake’s family would not hear of that. They wanted to do something special for Amara too so they put everything together and it was waiting when she got there.  
“Its so pretty”  
Amara told them when she walked into her room. They had painted it a soft pink, with a darker pink curtain. The comforter was pink, purple, and turquoise in an abstract pattern. She had a double bed with a white head and foot board in a curved design. There was a large dresser and two end tables to match. At the foot of the bead was a white bench with a purple cushion and pink and turquoise pillows that opened up into a toy box. There were a couple of stuffed animals on the bed no doubt gifts from her grandparents.  
“Im glad you like it sweetie.”  
“Thank you mommy and daddy for my room”  
“You’re welcome princess.”  
Gwen helped Amara unpack and put her stuff away. They had brought a few of her toys since they would be staying awhile as well. Once everything was hung up or put in the draws they went out to join the rest of the family.  
“I just got off the phone with mom, if we don’t get this little princess over to her soon she will according to her stop what she is doing and come get her herself.”  
“Well in that case I think we should be going.”  
Gwen told him.  
When they got to Dots house Blake noticed Endy was there already.  
“Amara it looks like Aunt Endy is here so you will get to meet Ryan right now.”  
She clapped jumping up and down in her booster seat. As soon as Gwen had unstrapped her and put her down she stared running for the door.  
“Amara wait for us.”  
She stopped and turned around  
“Hurry up mommy”  
As they all walked to where Amara was waiting Blake bent over and scooped her up, making her laugh.  
“You better save some of this energy or you will be ready for bed early.”  
“Not me daddy.”  
They had just reached the porch when Endy opened the door.  
“I thought I heard you out here.”  
“Aunt Endy”  
Amara ran straight to Endy giving her a big hug.  
“I have missed you Amara, Im so glad you are finally here.”  
“Where is Ryan?”  
“She is inside waiting to meet the rest of her family.”  
Endy stood up and hugged everyone else before they went inside. She took Amara’s hand and led her to where Ryan was laying on the floor on an activity mat. Endy bent down and picked her up.  
“Ryan sweetheart this is you cousin Amara, you Uncle Blake, Aunt Gwen, and Patti, Dennis, and Todd.”  
“I want to hold her.”  
“OK, but you have to sit down.”  
She set down on the couch and Endy put the baby in her arms using a pillow to help hold her up.  
“Hold her head up and you have to be gentle.”  
Gwen set down on the couch beside her to help. Endy stepped back and looked at Blake.  
“It is so good to see her doing better.”  
“Yeah it is, the only way to even know she had been sick is her very short hair.”  
By then Dot had come out of the kitchen and greeted everyone. She was waiting to get her hands on Amara, but she just watched as she held Ryan. She knew how much she had been looking forward to meeting her cousin.  
She only last a minute or two before she interrupted.  
“Gwen honey why don’t you take Ryan so I can get my arms around Amara”  
Gwen took the baby and Amara got up to hug her grandmother. Dot wrapped her in a tight hug, so happy to finally have her in her arms again. She was still not over almost losing her. She hadn’t seen her since she had fully recovered from the infection. Seeing her now healthy and happy made her cry.  
“Grandma you squishing me”  
“Im sorry baby, I just love you so much”  
“It’s ok grandma I love you too, but why are you crying?”  
“Because I am so grateful that you are ok”  
Amara turned to look at Blake.  
“You are right Daddy woman cry a lot.”  
Gwen, Dot, Patti, and Endy all turned to look at Blake. He could tell by the look on their faces he was in trouble.  
“Blake Tollison Shelton what are you teaching our daughter?”  
“The truth women cry a lot, and that’s one of the many wonderful things about them.”  
“Good save there brother.”  
Endy told him while Todd just laughed.  
“Mike, your dad, an Mike are out back why don’t the guys go out there before Blake gets in any more trouble.”  
As the men went out back Dot turned back to the girls  
“I hope you don’t mind but I invited my sister and a few cousins Blake is close too they are all so anxious to meet Amara and see all of you again.”  
“That’s fine Dot I can imagine they will have some questions.”  
Sensing Gwen’s concern Dot told her.  
“If they try to pry too much or make you feel uncomfortable about what happened you let me know. I will not have anyone passing judgement on something that is not their business.”  
She turned to Patti  
“I also invited Jean and Pat, and Rick and Sheila. We all had so many great times together and I know they want to see you and Dennis.”  
“Thank you Dot that is a wonderful surprise. I have missed my friends.”  
It wasn’t until that moment that Gwen realized just how much her parents had given up for her. Sure she had known relocating and he dad finding another job was a big sacrifice, but seeing how much her mom missed it really hit home.  
It wasn’t long before the others started to arrive. As happy as everyone was to see each other again, the star of the night was definitely Amara. Everyone was amazed at how well she looked considering she had been almost dead three months ago. Her hair had started growing back in and while it was very short little curls were there now. Everyone told her how much like her daddy she looked and Gwen wasn’t sure which one beamed more hearing it. Blake was Amara’s hero and she his princess.  
After dinner the men stayed outside talking about the hunting plans for Thanksgiving, while women went inside to enjoy there dessert. Talk quickly turned to the upcoming wedding.  
“Are you almost finished with the wedding plans?”  
Blakes cousin Cheryl asked?  
“Its planned now getting everything done that still needs to be done is another story.”  
“Gwen you know if you need any help we are here for you.”  
“Thank you Endy I appreciate it. We have all the stuff we brought with us I want to set up and make sure it’s ready and I need to confirm about the food, cake, and flowers.”  
“You just point us in the direction you need us and we will be there.”  
Dot told her before turning to Patti  
“Im so glad we are finally getting the wedding we have been waiting on since they were teenagers.”  
“Me too, it’s a shame they are so stubborn or we could have had this wedding years ago.”  
“That’s the truth”  
“Guys Im right here”  
Gwen told them knowing it wouldn’t stop them for saying it.  
“Honey I love you and I know what happened but you and he are two very proud and stubborn people.”  
Gwen opened her mouth to speak but she knew her mother was right, so she just shrugged her shoulders causing everyone to laugh.  
After that talked turned to the upcoming holiday. Everyone had plans with their families, Gwen was so happy both of their families would be together this year. Before everyone was ready the evening ended.  
As they pulled out of Dots driveway Blake looked back at Amara who was already sound asleep. Dennis, Patti, and Todd drove behind them in a different truck.  
“Our princess has had a long night.”  
Blake told Gwen  
“Well she did spend the evening entertaining the crowd.”  
“Its not her fault she is so adorable, I blame that on you.”  
She looked at him and laughed  
“How do you figure that since she looks just like you?”  
“She acts just like you.”  
He told her with a smile.  
“She has her Blake moments too.”  
“Ill give you that, but that sweet little smile she gives with a tilted head when she is guilty of something and the puppy dog eyes she uses to get her way is 100% you.”  
“I don’t know what you are talking about.”  
When he looked over at her she had her head tilted with a sweet smile. He burst out laughing.  
“I love you Gwen”  
“I love you too Blake.”  
He cleared his throat  
“So I need to talk to you about something?”  
“It sounds serious”  
She responded a little concerned.  
“Tonight when we were outside talking about going hunting Amara kinda asked if she could come with us.”  
“Blake she’s only five”  
“I know, honey and I agree she is not ready to shoot, but I thought if you were ok with it she could come with me and sit in the tree stand.”  
“But what if she gets hurt; she doesn’t know all the safety rules.”  
“I will teach her what she needs to know, and I won’t take her our if I feel she doesn’t understand them.”  
“What did you tell her?”  
“That this was something you and I needed to think about.”  
Gwen set there quiet for a minute before answering.  
“Ok If you want to take her Im ok with it.”  
“Really”  
“Yes but if she gets out there and gets scared you will have to leave and bring her back.”  
“Absolutely”


	2. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving morning Blake, Denis, Todd and Amara got up at three in the morning to go hunting. Amara was bundled up so much you could only see her eyes. Blake had spent the last three days going over what she needed to know he explained to her that they were hunting deer and if they found on they were going to shoot it. She seemed to understand the concept and was ok with it. She even told Gwen before she left.  
“We are going to bring back some deer for dinner.”  
Blake had felt bad when he saw the look on Gwen’s face. She had never liked hunting. She had gone with him one time when they were teenagers and that had not gone well. She cried for two days after he shot a buck. Since then she did not eat any meat.   
They had been in the tree stand for a couple of hours now. Amara had been excited when she got there but she quickly got bored when they didn’t see any deer right away. Now she was sleeping on a blanket beside him. He saw some movement in the bushes ahead; he reached for his gun then changed his mind. Instead he carefully reached down and woke up Amara urging her to be quiet. He stood her beside him and reached for his gun. Once he had the deer insight he pulled the trigger. When the deer fell over he waited for her response to see if he needed to comfort her or not.  
“You got him daddy you got him she said jumping up and down.”  
He climbed out of the stand bringing her with him and went over to where the deer was. The others where already there having heard the gunshot. They took a couple of pictures then loaded the deer up in the bed of the truck. After that Amara was too wound up to sleep anymore.   
When they loaded up to head back home they had three deer in total. The one Blake had gotten, Mikes, and Dicks. They each went their separate way planning to meet up again in a couple of hours at the building in town Blake owned. Todd and Dennis had left a hour before them to get to the Inn so Dennis could get started on the Turkey he was making. It was an old bed and breakfast that he had turned into an office. Since there were so many of them they had decided to have Thanksgiving there where there was more than enough room for a formal dinner.  
Blake put the deer away until he could butcher it. After that was done he took Amara inside for a bath and change of clothes. Once she was ready he grabbed a quick shower himself. When he came out ready to go he found her asleep on the floor of her room. He just smiled and walked over to her picking her up and carrying her to the car. She stirred a little has he fastened her into her buster seat but didn’t wake up. When he pulled up in front of Inn thirty minutes later she was still sound asleep. He carefully got her out and carried her inside.   
Gwen met them when they came in.  
“Did she do ok?”  
“She did great, I think this little princess is going to be a hunter.”  
“Did you get anything?”  
“Yes I got a buck and she was so excited.”  
“I’m glad she had fun.”  
“Im going to lay her down on the couch in my office”  
When he had Amara settled he went to find Gwen again. She was in the kitchen helping to get dinner ready. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her giving her a kiss on her check.   
“Not that I am complaining but what is that for?”  
She asked turning around in his arms and wrapping hers around him.  
“Because I love you”  
She reached up on her tip toes and kissed him on the mouth.  
“Good because you are stuck with me.”  
“Thank God.”  
“Can you too stop it you are making the rest of us nauseous over here.”  
Endy told them.  
“You mean your cooking is making them nauseous.”  
“Brat”  
“Ok you too we have work to do be nice to each other.”  
Dot told them.  
They worked to get things done for another twenty minutes before Dick and both Mike’s arrived. They continued working on dinner as some of them watched football. After a couple of hours Endy could here Ryan in the monitor starting to cry.  
“Ryan is awake”  
Endy said before walking down the hall to Blake’s office where she had set up the porta crib. She stopped at the door when she heard Amara talking.  
“And we are going to have turkey and potatoes and corn, and lots of dessert you will like Thanksgiving.”  
She turned around and hurried back to the kitchen to get Blake and Gwen.  
“You two have got to see this.”  
The walked down the hall quietly stopping in the doorway.  
“When you get bigger we can play more but now while you are too little we can watch movies you will love the princess ones.”  
Ryan laughed. Endy couldn’t hold back anymore she walked in the room. She looked down at her daughter.  
“You love your cousin don’t you Ryan?”  
“I love her too Aunt Endy.”  
“Did you know sweetie that you are the first person to get a laugh out of her?”  
“I am?”  
“Yes you are. Her daddy has been trying for a month to get her to laugh and one little conversation with you and she does it.”  
When Dinner was ready they all set down to eat. It was a loud and long meal with everyone talking at the same time, laughing, and enjoying the meal together. At the end of the meal Dick stood up and gave a small speech.   
“I first want to Thank God for the two new additions this year. Amara and Ryan have been a huge blessing. I am also grateful that to have everyone hear at this table in my life. It has been a crazy, stressful, wonderful year, and to spend this day with all of you is a gift.”  
He raised his glass  
“To family”  
They all raised their glasses and repeated what he had said before taking a drink.   
After dinner when everything was put away one of the football games was put on, the guys and most of the girls were watching it.   
Gwen took her glass of wine and walked out to the patio to enjoy the late afternoon air. So much has been going on the last few days that she hasn’t had any time to herself. She set down on of the lounge chairs where she could see out over the small town. She had loved growing up here, running through the streets playing with her friends. For most holidays there was a big parade in town and lots of booths with the local merchants selling everything from food and jewelry to wood work. She was glad that they had made the decision to get married in this town. This was where they had met, fell in love, and made their daughter. She looked up and smiled when he mother came outside and set down in the chair beside her.  
“Everything ok?”  
“Yeah mom I’m just thinking how blessed I am.”  
“It has been a year full of ups and downs. Im just so happy that you and Blake found your way back to each other.”  
“Its funny how life works I loved Amara from the minute I found out about her and the life I lived with her was a good one and I was happy, but I always felt like with Blake gone a part of me was missing. Having him back I finally feel complete again. “  
“That’s how it is when its your soul mate.”  
Dot stuck her head out  
“We are getting ready for dessert.”  
Later that evening when they were putting Amara to bed she reminded them that she hadn’t had a chance to ride a horse yet.  
“We can do that tomorrow after we take your grandparents and Todd to the airport.”  
“Ok”  
She said through a yawn.   
Gwen and Blake each gave her a kiss before leaving the room.  
When they got in the hallway Blake yawned as well.  
“Looks like both my babies had a long day.”  
They walked back to the living room where Todd and Dennis looked just as tired as Blake.  
“Mom I think the early morning is catching up with these guys.”  
“It does look that way. Why don’t you go to bed and get some rest we have to be up early in the morning for our flight.”  
“I wish you didn’t have to leave so soon.”  
“Me too honey, but we will be back in a couple of weeks for the wedding and for Christmas.”  
Gwen and Patti stayed up for a couple more hours talking about all of the wedding plans that still needed to be finalized.   
“Endy and Dot want to help so that will be great. I can’t believe that in just over two weeks we will finally be getting married.”  
“All of the plans you have made are wonderful and even if things to go as planned it will still be perfect because you and Blake will be one.”  
“We better get to bed too mom.”  
Gwen went upstairs to her and Blake’s room and quietly went to the shower. Once she was showered and dressed for bed in one of his old flannel shirts she carefully climbed into bed trying not to disturb him. She had just laid her head down when she felt those familiar arms wrapping around her. She thought maybe she had woken him up but when she looked back at him he was still asleep. He must have sensed her in his sleep.


	3. Family Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit of a filler chapter. Hope you enjoy.

By the time Blake got back from taking everyone to the airport the temperature had dropped to thirty-eight degrees.  
“The cold front that was due to come through the first of next week is here early Gwen it is cold out there.”  
“I saw that and the forecast shows a chance of rain today. Looks like the horseback riding will have to wait till another day.”  
“She is not going to like that.”  
“No she isn’t.”  
“Where is she?”  
In the living room doing some school work. Blake nodded before turning twords the living room. They had decided to homeschool Amara this year as planned so they could get her caught up. Blake had convinced Gwen that starting next year she should be allowed to go to school like all the other kids her age.  
“Hey princess how’s your school work coming?”  
“Good daddy, I’m writing my words.”  
Blake looked at her paper she had written Amara Stefani at the top. Blake wanted to talk to Gwen about that it only made sense for Amara to change her last name to Shelton now that he was in her life.   
“I have some bad news Amara; it’s too cold and wet out today to ride the horses.”  
“But daddy you promised.”  
“I promised you could ride the horses and you will get to but not today.”  
“But daddy”  
“Amara the answer is no. I am not going to take a chance on you getting sick playing in weather you shouldn’t.”  
“Im not sick anymore”  
“I know and we intend to keep it that way.”  
She hung her head down in defeat. He could tell by the shaking of her shoulders she was crying. He hated to see her cry. He kneeled down in front of her.  
“How about if we do something really fun today just you, me, and mommy?”  
She lifted her head and smiled.  
“What are we going to do?”  
“Umm”  
Blake stated not sure what to suggest  
“We could bake Christmas cookies and make smores in the fire place and sing some Christmas songs.”  
Gwen answered  
“Yes”  
Amara shouted jumping up and down. Blake turned to Gwen and mouthed thank you. She just winked at him.  
“But first you need to finish your school work.”  
Gwen went to the store to get the things they needed for the cookies in the meantime. When she got back Amara was done with her work. They ate a quick lunch Blake had pulled together after helping Amara with her lessons for the day. After that it was time to bake.  
“Amara honey way don’t you get up on this stool so you can help.”  
Blake helped her onto the stool Gwen had pointed to.  
Gwen set all the ingredients out for the cookies. They were starting with a sugar cookie that they could roll out and decorate. Gwen helped Amara carefully measure out all the ingredients and add the as Blake mixed the dough. Once that was done Gwen put it in the refrigerator to get cold enough to roll out. Next they made some chocolate chocolate chip cookies. This time Amara mixed the dough while Gwen added the ingredients. Once it was done they scooped out the cookies and carefully placed them on the pans Blake had sprayed with cooking spray. Once they were in the oven Gwen declared that they needed to clean up the mess before they made any more.  
Blake and Amara both looked down at themselves saw the flour they were covered in and looked at her and shrugged their shoulders. She couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Whats funny mommy?”  
“You and your daddy are so much alike.”  
By the time they had cleaned up the cookies in the oven were done so Gwen carefully got them out and put them on the cooling racks. Next they got out the sugar cookie dough and Blake rolled it out. Gwen got out the cookie cutters and they started cutting out the cookies.  
“I want the gingerbread man mommy.”  
Once the cookies were cut out and in the oven they started the last dough. Snicker doodles were one of Amara’s favorite cookies. Gwen helped her again to measure out the ingredients and put them in the bowl while Blake mixed them. They had the dough mixed by the time the sugar cookies were done. After the baked cookies had been put on the cooling rack and the others in the over they again cleaned up there mess and started making the icing to decorate the cut out cookies.   
When they had finished everything Gwen looked at the decorated cookies and shook her head. They wouldn’t win any awards for their beauty but she wouldn’t trade them for anything because they had been made by the two people that meant everything to her.  
Amara had been allowed to have only one before dinner no surprise she choose her favorite. Dinner was going to be hotdogs roasted in the fireplace with s’mores. That evening they set in the living room in front of the fireplace full of hot dogs, s’mores, and cookies singing Christmas songs while sipping hot chocolate.   
After they put Amara to bed Blake and Gwen continued to snuggle in front of the fire.  
“It was a great day.”  
“Yes it was, although I am going to have to go on a long walk tomorrow to work off all the junk I ate today.”  
“Stop it you have a perfect body.”  
They set there in silence for a few minutes before Blake finally brought up what he had wanted to talk with her about all day.  
“Gwen, I know when you had Amara it was just you so you gave her your name, but I was wondering what your thoughts were on changing it to Shelton.”  
“I think Amara would love it, and so would I.”  
“Really?”  
“Did you think I would say no?”  
“I wasn’t really sure what would happen. We haven’t talked about it before but when I saw her write Amara Stefani on her paper this morning it hurt a little for her to not have my name.”  
“That makes sense but she has always had your name.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Her middle name is Tollison.”  
“Really you gave her my middle name”  
“Yes”  
“Why? You were so sure I didn’t want her.”  
“I wanted her to have a piece of you. When she got old enough to really ask I wanted to be able to tell her that her middle name was her dads and it was a family name.”  
“You know I hate my middle name.”  
“I know but I like it and it suits her.”  
“Ok but when she says she hates her middle name that’s on you.”  
“I’ll have you know she happens to like her name.”  
“You’re so cute when you give that look.”  
Gwen laughed and settled back down beside him.   
The next morning the temperature was still low but there was no rain so they decided Amara could have her first horseback riding lesson. After breakfast Blake went out to get the horses ready, while Gwen bundled Amara up. When they came out to the barn he had two horses’ saddles up.  
“Why are there only two horses? Isn’t mommy coming too?”  
“You are riding with me today.”  
“You said I could ride by myself.”  
Amara told Blake pouting.  
“And you will but not until you know what you are doing. I will teach you how and then you can ride by yourself.”  
Blake got on his horse and Gwen handed Amara up to him, before getting on her own horse.  
“Follow me out to the path but take it slow.”  
“Cowboy I know how to ride a horse.”  
“I don’t know you have been a city girl for a few years now.”  
She just looked at him and took off on her horse.  
“Damn it Gwen.”  
He rode as fast as he dared with Amara to keep her from getting too far ahead. She finally slowed down and let him catch up with her.  
“What was that about a city girl?”  
“Damn it mommy you scared us.”  
“Amara Tollison Stefani I better never hear that come out of your mouth again.”  
“But daddy said it.”  
She gave Blake an annoyed look before telling Amara.  
“Your daddy needs to remember that he is the father of an impressionable young girl.”  
“Sorry Gwen.”  
They rode the rest of the short trail just enjoying the view. Amara would get excited at some of the things she saw.  
“You have turkey’s daddy?”  
“Yeah there are a few of them around.”  
“What other animals to do you have Blake?”  
“A kangaroo, a sloth, the barn cats you’ve seen and we see some deer from time to time too.”  
“I want to see the kangaroo daddy.”  
“OK we will soon.  
“We need a dog too.”  
Amara told them. Neither of them answered at the moment. Blake would have no problem getting a dog but a dog needed attention so it would have to come to LA with them. He wasn’t sure how Gwen would feel about that.  
“I think its time for us to head back.”  
He told Gwen.  
The ride back was just as entertaining. Amara loved the ranch so everything she saw excited her. When they got back to the barn Blake showed her how to brush down the horses and take care of them after a ride.  
When they went inside they had lunch, while they were eating Amara stopped and looked at her parents.  
“When do I get to go see Grandpa’s ranch?”  
“The weather is supposed to be warming in a day or two we can go then.”  
“Is his ranch like ours daddy?”  
“Your grandpa has a full working ranch princess. There are cattle and hay fields as well as the horses.”  
“Can I milk one of his cows?”  
“They are not that kind of cow.”  
“What kind are they?”  
Hmm he thought to himself she was ok about the deer so he hopes she is ok with this too.  
“He raised them to eat.”  
“Ok”  
Gwen could not believe her baby was as ok with some of this as she seemed to be. Gwen had grown up around it and had problems with it.  
A couple of days later they went to Dick’s house. Amara was excited for her grandpa to show her around his ranch. When he took her to see the range where the cattle were she looked at a small group of about twenty-five cows.  
“Are you going to eat all of them grandpa?”  
She asked her eyes huge.  
They all laughed.  
“No honey, we sell them.”  
Dick finished giving them a tour around the ranch. Gwen could remember coming here when she was younger. They passed by the tree where he had carved their initials all those years ago, and the creek where they would go skinny dipping on hot summer nights. Being here brought back so many memories for her. Blake must have sensed what she was thinking because he leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.   
“When it warms up we can go swimming in the creek.”  
She looked at him with a smirk and replied  
“The three of us?”  
“Hell no Amara can stay with Dad.”  
She laughed at him.


	4. Wedding Day

When the alarm went off Gwen hit the snooze button then moved to snuggle into Blake. She found his side of the bed empty and wondered where he was until she remembered that he had stayed at his dad’s house the night before. Even though they had been living together for a while now, she hadn’t wanted to break with tradition and him see her before the ceremony.   
Gwen laid there for a minute before getting up and getting a shower. When she was done she went down the hall to Amara’s room but she wasn’t there. She hadn’t thought anyone was up since the house was so quiet but she walked to the kitchen to check there. There were no light on in the house and the living room and kitchen were quiet. She decided to check her parent’s room just in case before she got worried. As she walked to where their room was she could hear Amara voice coming from Todd’s room.   
She knocked on the door before turning the handle to go in.  
“Mommy”  
Amara shouted  
“You were supposed to still sleep.”  
“I was”  
“Yes Uncle Todd was going to help me make you breakfast.”  
“Aww baby that is so sweet”  
“But now it’s ruined”  
“No its not you can still make it, I’ll just go back to my room and read a little bit until its done.”  
“Ok”  
Amara smiled big and ran to give Gwen a hug  
“I love you mommy.”  
“I love you too baby girl.”  
“Im so glad we are getting married today.”  
“Me too”  
Gwen told her as she walked back to her room.  
Thirty minutes later Amara and Todd came to her room with the breakfast they had made. Gwen looked down at the tray full of food and knew there was no way she could eat it all.  
“Amara it all looks wonderful, but I will need some help eating all of this. Why don’t you climb up here and eat with me?”  
Amara climbed up on the bed next to Gwen. The two of the began to eat the eggs, pancakes, and fruit on the plate.  
“Amara baby you are such a good cook the pancakes taste like daddies.”  
“Thank you mommy”  
She told her beaming.  
When they were finished Gwen took Amara to get a bath. The wedding wasn’t for a few hours. Dot and Endy would be there soon along with the hair designer. Gwen had told Blake she didn’t mind doing her own hair but he had insisted on not only having someone come in to do her hair, but makeup and nails as well for everyone. She smiled to herself remember when Endy asked about it and she had said no. She knows Blake could care less about any of that but he had told her to go ahead and do it and when she pushed back he asked Endy what else they should have someone come in to do.   
Sarah, Gwen’s best friend from LA would be there soon too. Todd was on his way to pick her up at the airport. She had wanted to come in sooner but there had been an emergency at the home of one of the children she cared for. Gwen understood completely Sarah was a nurse that worked with children with medical or mental disabilities she loved them so if one of them had something major happening she wanted to be there to make sure they were ok.  
Todd arrived back at the house with Sarah a couple of minutes after Endy and Dot got there. Patti quickly kicked Todd and Denise out of the house. They would go to Dicks and stay there until it was time to come back for the wedding. Gwen had bought each of them matching robes to wear while they got ready. Blake had sent over a couple of bottles of champagne for them and a bottle of sparkling grape juice for Amara. It took four hours for them to get ready. The last was Gwen, when she put her dress and looked in the mirror she got tears in her eyes. In just a few short minutes she would be walking down the aisle with her father and marring her soul mate.  
They had chosen to get married at outside in one of the most beautiful fields on the property. A trellis had been constructed at the front of the aisle. It had been covered in greenery and red roses. A door way to match had been erected at the entrance. They had decided to have the ceremony at two so that it would be in the warmest part of the day. After the ceremony a large Tent complete with heaters if needed had been set up for the reception.   
Blake was standing at the front of the aisle next to his brother in law Mike and Todd. When the music started playing he looked down the aisle smiling as he watched their parents walking up. Endy came down next followed by Sarah. Next to enter was his princess. She was smiling from ear to ear as she walked slowly dropping flowers along the way. When she got to the end of the aisle she ran to Blake for a hug. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her before standing up holding her. He knew she was supposed to go stand on the bride’s side but damn it she was his daughter and if he wanted to hold her as Gwen walked down the aisle he would. The music stopped that was playing stopped and When I Say I Do started playing. When she started down the aisle on the arm of her father Blake couldn’t breathe. He had always known she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen but she was even more beautiful today. She had chosen a long tight fitting strapless gown in ivory cut very low. The body of the dress was covered in a beautiful lace and she wore her hair pulled up with baby’s breath stuck in it. When she reached the front and her father had set down Blake put Amara down and walked with her to where Gwen was standing. He took her hand and the three of them walked in front of the preacher. When they had exchanged their vows and had shared their first kiss as husband and wife they walked back down the aisle happier than they had ever been.   
The reception was a simple but beautiful, and lasted well into the evening. Amara spent most of the night running around with some new friend she had met. At one point Gwen had looked over and saw Amara dancing with Josh the young son of Blake’s friend Mark. Gwen had thought it was so cute but Blake had not been amused.  
“What is she doing dancing with him?”  
“Having fun he is her friend and this is a wedding.”  
“She’s too young to be dancing with a boy.”  
“Blake honey its ok. They are just dancing.”  
“I don’t like it.”  
He said walking toward them. Gwen reached out and caught his arm.  
“Leave them alone Blake they are just kids having fun, it doesn’t mean anything.”  
By then Amara and Josh had stopped dancing and walked over to where Blake and Gwen were standing.  
“Are you too having fun honey?”  
Gwen asked.  
“Yes ma’am Josh is my boyfriend now.”  
Gwen heard the panicked sound Blake made and just kept his her hand firmly in his so he didn’t do anything he would regret later.  
“That’s nice sweetie why don’t you two go join the rest of your friends.”  
“I don’t care if you think it is harmless or not she is too young to have a boyfriend.”  
“Of course she is Blake, but he is not a real boyfriend they are just friend. Don’t you remember what it was like at her age?”  
“Yes I do.”  
“Back then when you told people I was your girlfriend it did not mean the same thing as when you told them that when we were in high school.”  
“I still don’t like it.”  
“Of course you don’t you’re her daddy and daddies are very protective of their little girls.”  
When the reception was over Blake and Gwen left for their honeymoon. They had been content without taking a special trip but Dot and Patti insisted that they have at least a short one. Amara would stay at the ranch tonight with her grandparents and when they left the next day she was staying with Dot for the next couple of days.   
They rented a small cabin a couple of hours away. When they arrived to the small town close by they stopped at a grocery store to pick up the necessary supplies. When they pulled up to the cabin Blake took Gwen inside where it was warn and returned to get their things. She rolled her eyes when he told her he didn’t want her to come out and help he wanted her inside where it was warm. Whey the time he had brought the bags in she had unloaded the groceries and was standing by the fire with two glasses of Champagne.  
“I know you prefer vodka but I thought we could have one last toast to champagne today.”  
“I can show you a way I would drink champagne every day for the rest of my life.”  
He told her taking her by the hand and lowering her to the floor in front of the fire.   
“Oh yeah cowboy how’s that?”  
He smiled at her a wicked grin showing her she was in for an unforgettable night. He took the glasses and set them aside as he leaned her back to so she was lying on the floor. She had changed into a different dress before they left with knee high boots. He lowered himself on top of her kissing her mouth while running his hand up and down from her hips to the top of her boots. After a minute he pulled back so they could both catch their breath. He lifted the dress over her head leaving her in her bra and panties.   
“God you are go beautiful Gwen.”  
He lowered his head to her neck kissing and sucking his way down to her breast. He lifted her up so he could remover her bra. He reached over a grabbed one of the glasses of champagne and poured it over her breast. He could see her eyes darken with desire for what was to come. He lowered he head and starting licking the liquid from her breasts. She moaned as he swirled his tongue around her nipple. He licked up every last drop of the sparkling liquid, moving down her stomach pouring more as he went. When he reached the apex of her thighs he ripped off the tiny scrap of fabric covering her. He lifted her hips and took more of the champagne and poured it all over her before lowering his head and devouring her. It didn’t take long before she was coming, but that didn’t stop him he continued to feast on her as if she was his last meal. She had barley came down from the first orgasm before she was hit with another one. When she came down this time she grabbed his head and brought his lips to her. The kiss was greedy and hungry the taste of her on his lips with the champagne drove her crazy. She quickly helped him get rid of his cloths before she took control.  
“Now its my turn.”  
She told him.  
She took the bottle and poured some of the champagne over him. She lowered her mouth to him and slowly starting licking the sweet liquid from his shaft. When she knew she had teased him long enough she took his entire length in her mouth running her teeth along the way. He hissed with pleasure. She continued her assault on him swirling her tongue at his tip. She knew he was close the twitching in his dick was getting harder. She knew what to do to push him over the edge, she bit his tip and he exploded in her mouth.  
He took the remaining energy he had to pull her up to him so she was now sitting in his lap. Once they had both recovered a little she told him.  
“I think champagne is my new favorite drink.”  
“We still have the rest of the bottle and night to go.”  
He told her as he kissed her. It wasn’t until the next morning that she realized they never took her boots off.


End file.
